


What’s your offer?

by Shinedown204



Category: Bikini Warriors (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Mage has been struggle to learn magic she’s desperate to learn magic to impress her friends but can’t seem to get the hang of it. Her logical solution is to seek out a witch to tutor her.
Relationships: Witch(OC) | Mage (Bikini Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What’s your offer?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Blazn’Fury

**Mage's POV**

"Dammit!"

I've been trying to cast this spell for a whole damn hour and I still can't do it. I huff and plop to the ground exhausted. Who knew trying to do magic could be so exhausting? Not me apparently. Ever since I was little magic has always fascinated me I remember going to see a tournament and always found the mage duels to be the coolest. Ever since I've made it my mission and goal in life to learn magic. Unlike many of the other girls I wasn't strong like them I could barely throw a punch.

So far my dreams of learning magic have been a failure. I've tried going to academies but they won't accept me. I tried asking Dark Elf for some advice and she suggested I seek out a tutor but the problem is I don't know any around town. She mentioned a witch who lives off in the woods but I immediately turned her down. A witch? if anything she'd probably want to throw me in her cauldron and have me for lunch. However, witches can perform impressive feats I have to admit and with the situation growing direr I'm begging to feel desperate. 

I think about it for a bit and it probably wouldn't seem like such a bad idea not all witches are bad, at least the ones I've met but I wouldn't really call them witches so they probably don't count. I hop back up to my feet and rush to find Dark Elf. I find her sitting on a bench with two pretty girls beside her. They looked like they were having a good time. Nervously, I made my way up to Dark Elf who looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she says getting straight to the point. 

"U-Uh can I talk to you?" I say sheepishly twiddling my thumbs.

"Ugh, fine. Wait here ladies I'll be back." She says and gets up. She looks at me expectantly and I jump catching her drift. I lead the way into an alleyway. 

"Alright, spill it."

"You know that witch you were talking about?" I mumbled out nervously. 

"Yeah, and you wanna meet?" I only nod. 

"Okay." She says blatantly.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," she responded.

I pumped my fist into the air. Yes! I was finally gonna learn magic.

When we actually got to where she said the witch would be I began to have second thoughts. This place was creepy, smelly, and dark why can’t witches live in nicer homes?

“I-I don’t know Dark elf. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all.” 

“What?!? Hell no I brought you all the way here and you’re gonna stay here.

“But wai-“ before I could protest she vanished leaving me all by my lonesome in this creepy place. Welp, there was no turning back now might as well get what I came here for. Cautiously, I inched closer to the old dirty cabin.

**Witch’s POV**

_sigh_ it’s been so long since I’ve had a good fuck no one has been able to satisfy my sexual needs besides that one girl centuries ago no one else besides her has been able to satisfy me so far. I idly play with my magic while I lounge around in my living area.

But then my crystal call lights up. Usually, it’s just some dumb girl who always gets lost in these damn woods. I get up to see what they look like and much to my pleasure I see the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen.

She was a small petite girl with long lavender hair and killer tits. The best part of all she was practically naked apart from the cape and her hat. I’m not counting that skimpy bikini as clothing either. Oh, how could such a sweet innocent girl stumble upon my humble abode? it must be my lucky day.

Excitedly, I teleport to my front porch to gaze out for that scrumptious little thing.

**Mage’s POV**

I make my way up to the run-down cabin. I look around the perimeter to see skull spikes and what seemed to be makeshifts tombstones around it as if this place wasn’t creepy enough.

“Why hello sweetie.” 

“Yah!” I jump at hearing a voice pop out of nowhere. 

I then hear a giggle. I look up at the porch of the cabin and my eyes widened. I saw a woman with long purple hair that was white-tipped towards the bottom. She had a very pretty royal purple bikini set mostly covered by her cozy-looking surcoat.

“What’s wrong honey? Cat got your tongue?”

Speaking of which I forgot to mention her bright green cat eyes. They looked so pretty.

"O-Oh! Uh...Hello?" I shuffled awkwardly after being knocked out from my stupor.

She smirked down at me and I swear I saw her lick her lips but maybe it was just my imagination.

"Say, what's a cute little thing like you doing out here alone?" She sounds strangely sweet? Whatever I'm sure it's nothing.

"I heard you were very good with magic."

"Mhm." she edged me on.

"And I would like to learn from you. I-If you don't mind," the longer I spoke the more and more she started to look at me like I was a delicious snack. It was getting uncomfortable. She brought a finger to her chin and began to consider my words.

After a moment I see a smile spread across her face that makes me unnerved.

**Witch's POV**

Oh so she wants to learn magic from me, does she? Well, this should be interesting. Such a cute little thing.

"Alright."

"Really?" She says as if she wasn't expecting me to accept. Gosh her voice was so cute.

"Mhm, but in exchange for my tutelage what will you give me in return?" 

"Ahh...umm." Perfect, I have her right where I want her.

"Come now, surely you weren't expecting me to teach you without some sort of... **payment** ," I emphasize the last word.

"Of course I did b-but I don't know what to give you," Excellent!

"Worry not, I have a deal we can make," at this, her face lights up. "Out here it can be quite lonely y'know," She just idly nods her head. Looks like I'll have to make it more obvious. "I'm all by myself and I want some company."

"Oh, so you want a friend?" she asks innocently. 

"You could say that."

"Well, I can be your friend." I got her now. I can't help but smile I will finally be able to let off some much-needed release I've been bottling up for centuries.

**Mage's POV**

Yay! She accepted me as her student now I'll be able to finally learn some magic. 

We got started as soon as possible. She invited me to her home which was actually really nice compared to what it looked like on the outside. She offered me some food which I gobbled down on. Do you know how exhausting it was walking through this swampy forest? 

"Okay first things first as my student and "friend" I want you to wear this." she uses magic to conjure up a suit of black bikini armor. Without hesitation, I strip off my bikini and swap it for the one she provided for me. As I was stripping out of my bikini I felt a pair of eyes on me. I didn't think much of it though. I was able to fit the bikini on me and was actually surprised that it was quite comfortable and tailored exactly to my size. 

Our first lesson of the day was stretching? 

"Stretching? What does this have to do with magic?" I ask confused. 

"Ah ah, As your tutor what I tell you to do has a purpose. Of course, If you don't want to you we can simply end th-" 

"No! No! I'll do it," I came too far to go back now. I do as she tells me. 

**Witch's POV**

I tell her to bend over...to touch her toes of course it just so happens that she's conveniently presenting her ass to me. And it's a fuckable one too. Once I'm finished admiring her ass I tell her to do some jumping jacks so I can watch her tits bounce up and down. So jiggly they are I just wanna suck on em. 

The next lesson is learning spells. I reach into my bookshelf and pull out a book filled with basic spells for beginners even a 6-year-old would be able to read and understand. I plop it down in front of her. she inhales some of the dust from it and sneezes.

"Aah-choo!" God, her sneezes are cute too. As we begin to dive into the book I discreetly place my hand on her thigh. She doesn't seem to notice. Feeling a bit bolder, I slowly trail it up her thigh getting closer to her nether regions. Still, she doesn't react so I trail my hand down to her ass and that's what finally gets her.

"Yah! W-What're you doing?" her cheeks are red and flustered. So cute.

"Sorry was just stretching." I play it off, it usually works. The rest of the day goes on and is basically me just teasing her while she tries to work. At around sunset, I end the lessons for today, and it's the moment I've been waiting for all day. Why I didn't just fuck her like I was planning to when I had so many chances to was? I did promise her I would teach her and I'm not one to back down from my word.

"Thank you so much! I learned so much today," she says happily hugging me. But she suddenly pulls away, shame I quite liked it.

"Sorry, I was just excited." 

"Don't be, oh and for your payment."

"Yeah?" she says all ears.

"Strip," she looked taken aback her jaws dropped and she shook her head as if to make sure she heard me right and she did.

"Y-You mean get naked." I nodded silently licking my lips.

Reluctantly, she takes off her panties and then her cape is the second to go. All that remained was her bra with she didn't want to remove.

"Everything," she shakes her head annoying me, "Fine then, we can end your lessons right here right now if you want to."

"No! I'm sorry." she quickly discards her bra and lets it fall to the ground. She covers herself up, however.

"Tch, Don't hide yourself from me!" I say raising my voice earning a submissive whimper from her. She uncovers herself allowing me to take in her naked body. Damn, out of all the girls I've fucked over the centuries her body is probably the best-looking one yet. I take a step towards her and she takes one back. Slowly, I back her into the wall where she has nowhere left to go.

She was a shaking wreck hee legs looked like they could cave in at any moment and it made her look all the more enticing. I snap my fingers and it opens up a portal underneath her.

"Ahh!"

she falls through and lands on my bed. I saunter over and climb on the bed. She looked so innocent and fresh. I crawled all the way up to her to where I towered over her on the mattress. I dip down and kiss her fully crushing her under my weight. She squirms underneath me trying to pry her lips off of mine but I'm always one step ahead. She tastes as good as she smells and looks. I feel my little broomstick awaken in my tight bikini. 

It eventually becomes too painful to keep in so I reach under and snap my panties off allowing my dick to flop out and slap her stomach. she looks down and sees my pulsing dick already dripping pre-cum for her. I smirk seeing her scared expression.

"It's not gonna fit," she says fearfully and rightly so I'm not even sure I'll fit but I'll make it fit.

"Oh, I'll make it fit princess don't you worry about a thing." I crawl on my knees to where my dick is level with her tiny mouth.

"Open." she doesn't 

So I grab her cheeks and for them open myself. I then shove my cock in her mouth. She pushes against me but she can barely make me budge. Her mouth is so warm and tiny it feels so good. I brutally fuck her face forcing her to take all of me. I can feel the back of her throat around me.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna cum." I place both hands on her head and piston my hips back and forth until my balls constrict and I unload what must feel like a gallon of cum down her throat. Surprisingly she does a good job of swallowing most of it. The rest drizzle down the sides of her mouth. Feeling curious I palm her pussy and find it to be drenched in her own arousal. She enjoyed that and I'm sure it was more than ready to take my cock.

I kiss her forehead and position myself just outside her entrance.

"Please don't you'll tear me apart."

"That's the idea." And I slam myself in not fully expecting the tightness of her pussy. She lets out a pained cry.

"Holy shit this might be the tightest pussy I've fucked and you're so wet."

I rock my hips into her petite frame enjoying how she squeezes down on me. I hear her cute little moans too it adds to my experience. with every thrust, I go deeper into her making her roll her eyes back. I take a look down to see my cock bulging her stomach. I almost came from that sexy sight. If her pussy was still this tight even if she's as wet as a flowing waterfall then I wonder how tight her ass is.

I can imagine it, no, feel her tight ass around my cock. It makes me all excited and I cum in her womb without me realizing it until it's too late. Her entire small body vibrates and shakes violently as I think she's orgasming. 

"Oh fuck yeah...mmm take it all" she only whimpers in response. I take this chance to flip her on her stomach and prop her up on her hands and knees presenting her puckered hole to me. I gather some of my cum leaking from her pussy to use as a lubricant before teasing her hole. 

"P-Please be gentle," she utters out.

"Maybe..." is all I say to her.

I jerk myself spreading my cum all over my dick before entering her ass. I only get the head in before I'm stopped. I can safely say her ass is 5x tighter than her pussy is and I love it. 

"Ow ow"

"Relax princess don't clench so much it'll hurt less."

I summon a bottle of lube and apply it to her ass and a little bit on my cock. I try again and find it much easier to slide into her compared to before where only the head would fit. Once she actually relaxes I can pump myself in and out of her ass. She squeals and moans under me making me more desperate to ruin her body and stretch her apart.

"Why don't we spice things up a bit?"

"Huh?" I get a dazed response.

I mumble an incantation under my breath. When I finish a dark grey blob appears on my bed just in front of her. It forms into a shape of a humanoid. She gasps, partly from me pounding her deep- and hard knocking the wind out of her and the other part is responsible to my clone. My clone surges forward and helps herself to the Mage's little mouth. She gets a good taste of her lips before replacing her mouth with her cock or my cock technically.

My room is filled with my own moans and from the Mage's moans. It's hot in here both literally and figuratively. I reach a hand to feel her stomach and I feel myself inside her. That's so fucking hot and it's enough for me to pump another load into her ass just as my clone pumps her mouth full of her sperm her moans are muffled from her face being stuffed with cock.. She also squirts on my thighs so that's a bonus.

Feeling a bit spent I fall on my back panting heavily for breath. My clone lays down next to me. I look up and see her abused holes leaking of cum. 

"Over here little girl," I say to her. She obeys and spreads my legs showing her my asshole.

"Eat." I say and she goes down on me licking my ass.

"Ahh yeah, that feels nice." I jerk myself while she eats my ass I look over to my clone who pouts at me. I smile and lean in to kiss her our tongues battle fiercely I somehow lose to myself. I'm more competitive than I thought I was. I break off from the make-out session with myself and instruct the Mage to show some love to my clone too. I sit up and watch her tongue go to work. It's so sexy seeing her eat me out.

Feeling myself about to cum I pull her hair and settle her on her knees. Me and my clone jerk ourselves until we paint her face and tits white with cum. I dispel my clone and collapse on the bed pulling her close to me throwing the blanket on top of us. I was gonna enjoy this little pupil of mine,

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
